Naruto Arco final: El verdadero dios del mundo
by Gokussdesetsuno45
Summary: La Cuarta Guerra Ninja ha terminado... Naruto deberá enfrentar la mayor de prueba de su vida, cuando tenga que hacer frente a un nuevo enemigo con los poderes de un dios, que resulta ser ni más ni menos un Naruto malvado.. Naruto tendra que verse obligado a unir fuerzas con viejos enemigos para ganar este combate... el combate final... Godlike Naruto vs Canon Naruto, No hay bashing
1. El otro lado del portal

_**Renuncia de derechos.**_

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(N/A) Hola lectores, soy Gokussjdensetsuno45 con mi segundo fic, esta vez de Naruto en solitario. La idea se me vino a la cabeza mientras leía otro fic, uno donde Naruto tenía más de ocho mil habilidades, además de ser un cabronazo a toda regla… así que pensé… ¿Qué tal si esa clase de Naruto conociera al Naruto que conocemos? Con sus habilidades sería perfecto para ser el Final boss de todo Naruto. **

**Espero que les guste esta historia… este es el capitulo piloto, si veo que tiene buenas reviews, follows y favs… pues la continuare hasta concluirla, sino simplemente la dejare y la eliminare.**

**Nota: ****Este fic no posee escenas de lemon, y mucho menos esa mierda del Bashing de personaje.**

* * *

**Naruto Arco final: El verdadero dios del mundo.**

_Capitulo 1:__El otro lado del portal y el Naruto malvado_.

* * *

_**País del té**_

Un joven rubio vistiendo una chaqueta anaranjada, con color negro que llegaba hasta el pecho, y una franja enfrente bajado por la parte frontal, en la parte trasera llevaba un símbolo rojo con un remolino, llevaba pantalones anaranjados que llegaba hasta los tobillos con bolsillos a ambos lados, y sandalias ninja de color negro que cubrían sus tobillos y pies, pero dejaban sacar sus dedos, su cabello era tan alborotado que se parecía al sol debido a sus puntas y el color rubio, sus ojos eran de un color azul brillante, de no más diecisiete años.

El chico dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, sacando una pequeña nubecita de humo de su boca por lo satisfecho que estaba —¡Estuvo delicioso! —Exclamó con una sonrisa radiante, el chico dejo el pago por la comida y la bebida que acaba de degustar, dejando entre diez o quince ryos levanto su mochila de color azul y se volteo a mirar a la que atendía — ¡Muchas gracias señorita!—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Tras esto el joven se fue y comenzó su recorrido por un camino de tierra alrededor del verde pastizal, el paisaje era precioso en verdad, había mariposas revoloteando por doquier, pájaros también que hacían sus típicos gorjeos, algunos niños jugueteando y correteando por el lugar. El chico estaba feliz viéndolos ahí… en especial después de que hace un año el destino del mundo estuvo en sus manos…

El chico se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki, hace tan solo un año este chico se había enfrentado a varios criminales de Rango S de una organización llamada Akatsuki, el fue su objetivo inalcanzable… Naruto y su voluntad de nunca rendirse fue el principal problema, el chico consiguió los poderes suficientes para hacer frente al poderoso Madara Uchiha y el Gedo Mazo, pero no pudo hacerlo solo… su mejor amigo… Sasuke Uchiha se había unido de nuevo a ellos y juntos ellos dos, Sakura, Obito quien se había arrepentido de todo el daño que había hecho, Kakashi y el resto de la alianza Shinobi lograron destruir al Gedo Mazo, y al hacerlo… los Jinchurikis regresaron a la vida de forma increíble, junto con ellos también los espíritus de los Bijuus, todos unidos lograron derrotar a Madara Uchiha y sellarlo.

Después de lo ocurrido, Naruto decidió volverse un Sabio a toda regla como Jiraiya, el dejo la Aldea también y comenzó a viajar por el mundo, escribiendo novelas tal y como Jiraiya, claro que a diferencia de las de Jiraiya que eran para adultos, Naruto se había enfocado más en la acción, drama y lo sobrenatural, para sorprender el tenia un gran dote narrativo en cuanto a escritura. Aunque el había abandonado su Aldea no lo hizo porque no le agradara, por el contrario Naruto seguía amando su Aldea con todo su corazón.

Sin embargo lo que el chico no se esperaba era que la batalla contra Akatsuki tal vez había concluido… pero aún quedaba una batalla por realizar, solo que el no lo sabia.

En ese mismo momento en ese mismo lugar, una explosión de humo ocurrió detrás de Naruto, se trataba ni más ni menos que de Fukasaku el viejo maestro de Naruto que le había enseñado el Senjutsu tras la muerte de Jiraiya.

— ¡Viejo Sabio Fukasaku! —Exclamo Naruto reconociendo a su maestro de antaño.

— ¡Naruto-Chan! —Dijo Fukasaku con una sonrisa —Es bueno volver a verte.

Fukasaku miro de reojo a Naruto, el no había cambiado en casi nada, salvo el hecho de que se había hecho unos centímetros más alto de lo que era antes, y que su cabello era un poco más largo.

—Viejo Sabio Fukasaku ¿Qué pasa que quiere? —Pregunto un extrañado Naruto a la repentina aparición del Sapo. De la cara de Fukasaku la sonrisa había desaparecido, además de que varias gotas de sudor comenzaron a salir de su frente.

—El Gran Sapo Sabio tiene una nueva profecía sobre ti… —Hablo con tono algo débil, como si alguna cosa lo hubiera perturbado —Tienes que venir rápido Naruto—. Fukasaku se puso encima de la cabeza de Naruto hizo sellos "—Espero que el sea capaz de lidiar con esto."

—_¡Jutsu de invocación invertido! —_Grito Fukasaku, repentinamente Naruto y el Sapo desaparecieron dejando una nube de humo en su lugar.

_**Myobokuzan**_

Naruto y Fukasaku aparecieron en Myobokuzan, el lugar no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, seguía habiendo miles de plantas y vegetaciones gigantescas de algunas salían agua como si de cascadas se tratase, estatuas de sapos gigantes, además de ese raro cielo color verde agua con un degradado de amarillo hacia abajo.

—Vaya, estar aquí es nostálgico —Dijo Naruto con un tono alegre, luego cerro los ojos como su sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha y llevo los brazos detrás de la nuca y dijo —¡Vaya cuanto tiempo habrá pasado!

—¡Naruto-Chan! —Exclamo Fukasaku—. No tenemos tiempo para ponernos nostálgicos, estamos en una situación crítica.

Naruto se sobresalto levemente por esto, una situación crítica ¿De que se trataría? Naruto siguió a Fukasaku hasta donde debía, lo llevo hasta el Gran Sapo Sabio, como siempre el viejo sapo tenia una apariencia senil y muy pacifica.

—¡Abuelo Sapo Sabio Gigante! —Exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh si! ¡Tu eres!….emh… ah…. ¿Cuál era tu nombre que ya se me olvido?

Naruto dio un suspiro con una cara de molestia cómica —UZUMAKI NARUTO —Dijo con una voz levemente alta y algo molesta —Quisiera que te aprendieras mi nombre Abuelo Sapo Sabio Gigante —Dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en la cadera.

—¡Oh si, si Naruto Uzumaki! —Dijo corrigiendo su error anterior.

Fukasaku dio un suspiro algo nervioso y pensó "—¿Tendremos que pasar por esto siempre? —"

—Oí que tenía una profecía sobre mi —Dijo Naruto yendo directamente al grano —¿De que se trata? ¿Y porque es de situación critica? —Pregunto Naruto con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

La sonrisa del sapo se fue borrando poco a poco hasta que finalmente quedo de una forma seria, el ambiente que rodeaba el lugar se lleno de cierta tensión —Tendrás que pelear contra alguien que te recordará a ti mismo… así como con otras personas las cuales te recordaran a viejos amigos del pasado… tendrás que estar preparado para todo… porque si fallas… terminaras muerto Naruto —

Naruto se sorprendió ligeramente, alguien que le recordaba a si mismo, y al ver la expresión tensa del sapo, sabia que esto sería difícil.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Pregunto Naruto al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa llena de confianza se dibujo en su rostro.

El Gran Sapo Sabio asintió con la cabeza —Sabia que podría contar contigo —Luego inclino la vista a Fukasaku —Fukasaku… guía a Naruto al portal para que pueda llegar a ese lugar —Hablo con tono serio el sapo. Fukasaku asintió y guio a Naruto hacia otra habitación, pasando de largo el cuarto del Gran Sapo Sabio pasaron a otra.

Dicha habitación estaba alumbrada de un color azulado, cubierto todo de estructuras rocosas, ramificaciones, y enfrente de ellos… un espejo viejo, algo roto con marcos dorados alrededor.

—¿Un espejo? —Pregunto Naruto extrañado.

—No es cualquier espejo —Dijo Fukasaku, luego se volteo a Naruto —Este espejo fue creado por el mismo Sabio de los Seis Caminos, sus poderes permitían la unión con un realidad espejo a la nuestra… —

—Espera —Dijo Naruto con tono cortante —Es otra dimensión ¿Por qué debería preocuparme? —Pregunto Naruto.

—Yo también pensaba eso… hasta que… el líder dijo algo sobre otra dimensión… esa era la nuestra, Naruto-Chan lo que quiero decir es que si no detienes a estos tipos… todos estaremos perdidos —Dijo Fukasaku con tono serio lleno de tensión.

Naruto trago saliva algo sorprendido, pero no se iba a acobardar, el miro de reojo al espejo con el ceño fruncido —¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá abierto? —Pregunto Naruto.

—Tienes que detenerlo… tienes mucho tiempo para eso, un año y medio será suficiente —Dijo Fukasaku, luego se volteo a mirar de nuevo a Naruto —¿No tendrás ningún problema con eso o si chico? —

Naruto negó con la cabeza, Fukasaku sonrió —Sabia que podríamos contar contigo —Naruto sonrió ante eso —¡Tranquilo! —Dijo con una ancha sonrisa de dientes —¡Soy el que derroto a Madara Uchiha y salvo al mundo además de pupilo de Jiraiya! ¡Puedo con esto! —

"—Es igualito a Jiraiya-chan — pensó Fukasaku mientras miraba Naruto."

Naruto dio unos pasos, estando ya enfrente del espejo comenzó a pasarlo, al hacerlo el espejo se movió como si fuera agua con un resplandor blanco, y llegar al otro lado, se giro por ultima vez para ver a su mundo antes de entrar al otro —¡Adiós Viejo Sabio Fukasaku! —

—¡Cuídate! —Grito Fukasaku por última vez.

Naruto tomo un poco de aire y se metió rápido completamente en el espejo, desapareciendo totalmente.

"—Espero que lo logres chico… eres nuestra ultima esperanza...—"

* * *

Naruto aterrizo en un árbol, el miro a su alrededor, hallándose a si mismo en un bosque, estaba algo oscuro debido a las sombras de las hojas de dichos arboles, aún así no estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para no poder ver lo que ocurría.

—Hmm —Murmuro —este lugar me recuerda mucho al Bosque de la Muerte —Dijo Naruto mientras miraba alrededor, el se paro en un árbol cortado para poder ver lo que ocurría… nada, solamente arboles y demás plantas, además de pequeños insectos que recorrían los arboles.

Naruto sintió algo de movimiento y malas intensiones debido al poder de Kurama. Dentro de Naruto un Zorro de color anaranjado, durmiendo poniendo sus brazos como soporte para apoyar su cabeza, repentinamente las orejas del zorro se levantaron y el también **— ¿Sientes eso mocoso?— **Pregunto con un tono de voz grave, las mandíbulas de Kurama no se movían al hablar, era como si solo al abrir la boca las palabras literalmente salieran de ahí.

— Si —Dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza en forma de asentimiento —No son buenas intensiones — el silencio comenzó a ser roto al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un leve cuchicheo viniendo de debajo de Naruto, un grupo de personas se acercaba, Naruto no quería ser detectado así que hizo lo más inteligente, hizo desaparecer cualquier señal de su Chakra.

Ahí vio algo que lo sorprendió, el chakra con malas intensiones resulto venir de alguien que se veía idéntico a el… mismo cabello, mismo tono de piel, mismas marcas faciales en forma de bigotes gatunos, mismos ojos… sin embargo se vestía diferente a el, no llevaba camiseta, sus pantalones eran los de un Anbu: negros al final atados con una venda, con unas sandalias shinobi, en sus manos llevaba vendas, quizás lo que más asusto a Naruto eran sus ojos, ojos fríos sin emoción alguna.

Las personas que vinieron detrás de el fueron los que más le sorprendió… no eran solo personas que Naruto conocía, sino que ellas habían sido amigas y/o aliadas de Naruto.

Eran claramente Anko, Hinata, Mei Terumi la Segunda Mizukage… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacían ellas ahí? ¿Por qué sentía malas intensiones venir de todos ellos? Esas eran las dudas más grandes que Naruto se intentaba formular, pero no llegaban a nada. Mirando de reojo a las chicas, noto unas pequeñas diferencia en Hinata, su chaqueta estaba abierta llevando abajo una camiseta de malla que llegaba hasta la cintura, y unos pantaloncillos muy cortos, además de tener lápiz labial rojo, las demás se veían exactamente iguales.

Finalmente su conversación fue audible:

— Así que ¿Cuál es el plan? Naruto-Kun —Pregunto Hinata con un tono más seguro y agresivo que el agudo que Naruto conocía.

— Simple… una vez lleguemos a la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas… comenzaremos a asesinar a todo aquel que se cruce en nuestro camino ¡Jajajaja! —Esa frase hizo que Naruto se asustara levemente.

— Pero antes… —Dijo el Naruto malvado, clavando sus ojos en el árbol en donde Naruto yacía escondido para que su presencia no fuese notada por ellos, en un movimiento rápido el chico cogió un Kunai de su bolsa porta armas en la espalda y lo lanzo clavándose justo enfrente de Naruto, el se relajo por que al parecer no lo habían notado en realidad, pero entonces del mango se salió un papel colgado por un hilo que tenia el sello _"Explosión" _inscrito. El papel casi inmediatamente comenzó a inflamarse desde la punta, sobresaltado Naruto salto de la rama del árbol exclamando — ¡Un Sello explosivo!

El árbol exploto en una nube de humo y brillo anaranjado por el fuego, Naruto miro al árbol apretando los puños y los dientes — Tch… se dieron cuenta de que estoy aquí. —Dijo Naruto mientras miraba al incendiado árbol.

El Naruto malvado miraba a Naruto con una mirada de ojos bien abiertos —¡Oye te pareces mucho a mi! —Dijo con un tono despreocupado, sin embargo Naruto no confiaba en el por las malas intensiones.

— ¡A mi no me engañas! —Exclamo Naruto apuntándoles con el dedo de manera seria—. ¡Siento las malas intensiones venir de ustedes! ¡Ustedes dijeron que planeaba destruir la Aldea de la Hoja! ¡No se los permitiré!

Naruto comenzó a correr hacia el Naruto malvado con la intención de darle un golpe de lleno, el cual lo bloqueo con una facilidad enorme, luego intento patearlo mismo resultado, lo detuvo con el brazo, luego agarrándolo de la pierna lo golpeo de lleno contra un árbol cercano haciendo que Naruto diera un gemido por el dolor.

Luego se deslizo del árbol con cierto dolor, miro con rabia a sus oponentes que tenían una mirada y sonrisa burlona, Naruto fue corriendo y intento cargar una técnica que ya conocemos muchos:

—_¡Rasengan! —_Una esfera de color azul con un sonido que parecía energía girado se formo en la mano de Naruto gracias a un clon, El malvado Naruto se sobresalto levemente pero paro el ataque poniendo su mano adelante con una técnica ya conocida también:

—_¡Gakido! — _Una barrera roja con un sonido como de torrente rodeo al Naruto malvado, haciendo que la técnica de Naruto fuese succionada hasta desaparecer, finalmente le dio termino con un _—¡Shinra Tensei! —_Naruto salió disparado por la energía del Shinra Tensei, rodo por el suelo y cayo con sus brazos extendidos boca abajo.

—¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? —Pregunto burlonamente.

No lo sabia, pero Naruto aún tenia más técnicas por mostrar —Eso era solo el calentamiento —dijo con una sonrisa, rápidamente sin avisar nada, los ojos de Naruto cambiaron a un color amarillo y sus ojos fueron rodeados por una pigmentación de color rojo moderado —_¡Modo Sabio! —_

—¡¿Eh?! —Murmuro el Naruto malvado, Naruto fue corriendo con una gran velocidad gracias al Modo Sabio, preparando un puño lo lanzo pero entonces, sintió un leve golpe en el pecho.

Hinata le había dado dos golpe de la palma suave, Naruto ya conocía este movimiento era… —¡Segundo trigrama!— Hinata le dio dos leves puños en el pecho y el estomago — ¡Cuarto trigrama!— le dio cuatro leves puños en el pecho —¡Octavo trigrama!— Hinata le dio ocho leves puños que fueron visibles incluso en su espalda —¡Decimo sexto trigrama! — Ya le estaba dando varios puñetazos —¡Trigésimo segundo trigrama! ¡Sexagésimo cuarto trigrama! — Los puños fueron visibles en la espalda de Naruto.

Este retrocedió algo adolorido, pero no tanto, la invulnerabilidad del Modo Sabio de Naruto era notoria, solamente estaba algo adolorido "—Sin duda no es Hinata, es como esa loca Hinata de ese loco mundo en donde Obito nos mando a mi y Sakura hace un año—"

Naruto comenzó a hurgar en su bolsa porta-armas en busca de algo "—Si voy a vencerlos— pensó —Debo formar una estrategia"—. ¡Aquí voy! —Naruto saco dos esferas de color purpura y las lanzo al suelo, causando una explosión de color morado que cubrió la vista de todos haciendo a Naruto prácticamente capaz de planear algo.

Entonces puso su plan en marcha, lanzando una especie de Shuriken de Chakra de color blanco con un sonido casi ensordecedor directamente hacia el grupo, de nuevo el Naruto malvado empleo la técnica de los camino —_¡Gakido! —_Absorbiendo el Rasen Shuriken, en esto Naruto aprovecho la distracción con dos Rasengan en mano gritando _—¡Arte del Sabio: Rasen Rengan!_ _—_Naruto cayo en picada con los dos Rasengan pero el Naruto malvado lo agarro con sus manos en ambas muñecas y le dio una patada directamente al mentón mandándolo al suelo.

Acercándose lentamente a un tambaleante Naruto, había agotado su Chakra de Senjutsu debido al Rasen Shuriken y el Rasen Rengan—Tu dijiste que dijiste que dejarías de jugar, así que… yo también dejare de jugar —El malvado Naruto le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que Naruto saque saliva y sangre debido al golpe, luego un golpe en la mejilla, luego una combinación de patadas y golpes en la cabeza y conectando sus manos le golpeo en la nuca dejándolo en el suelo.

Entonces cogió a Naruto del cabello y lo puso directamente enfrente de su cara —No tan rápido… apenas comenzamos —Dijo con una sonrisa llena de presunción —Eres interesante chico, te diré mi nombre: Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze Uchiha —

—Es… un nombre… demasiado largo para recordarlo —Dijo Naruto cansado con una sonrisa.

El cerró sus ojos y lo abrió gritando —_¡Genjutsu: Sharingan! — _Naruto se sobresalto mirando sus ojos convertidos en Sharingan, sintió que todo se volvía oscuro cayo al mismo tiempo que las risas de los malvados se hacia menos audibles, caía… y caía… y caía…

…

…

* * *

Naruto se sintió que algo lo estaba cargando, pestañeo… vio un gran pelaje negro azulado, pestañeo de nuevo llamando la atención de aquel que lo cargaba —¿Ya estas despierto? —Pregunto con un tono de voz algo grave.

—¿Quién me paso? —Pregunto sobándose la cabeza.

—Te desmayaste y te encontré tirado en el suelo mientras caminaba —Dijo de nuevo la persona, Naruto giro, pero aún seguía afectado por el Genjutsu, no podía ver bien quien fue la persona que lo había recogido ya que su vista seguía nublada.

—Tranquilo… disipe el Genjutsu en el que estabas… aunque tardara un poco más de tiempo en desaparecer —Dijo la voz, Naruto se miro, estaba acostado en una cama blanca descuidada por el polvo, cubierto de rocas, la única fuente de iluminación era una vela prendida en un mueble cercano. La vista de Naruto se iba aclarando poco a poco…

Ahí estaban vio a un hombre mayor de por lo menos treinta años, cabello negro con un ligero tono de azul, con un flequillo que llegaba hasta el cuello en el lado derecho de la cara y otro que cubría la misma longitud que la cara al lado izquierdo, vestido con una armadura samurái roja debajo de una ropa de tela simple de color morado oscuro, grietas cubrían su cara, y su esclerótica era de color negra, su piel era inusualmente pálida…

—¡E-eres! ¡MADARA UCHIHA! —Grito Naruto al ver a Madara sentado en una especie de trono a lo lejos de el.

* * *

_**¡¿Madara Uchiha ayudo a Naruto?!¡O solamente se esta preparando para una venganza terrible! ¿Qué sucederá?**_

* * *

Fin del capitulo 1

**Seguramente se preguntan ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué Madara esta vivo y ayudando a Naruto? Como ya he dicho… Madara esta resucitado por el Edo Tensei, pero para bien, algo similar a lo ocurrido con los Hokages en el manga… las razones serán reveladas más adelante. Espero que les haya gustado, si creen que hay algo en lo cual deba mejorar solo diganlo.  
**


	2. Busqueda de respuestas

**Aquí el segundo capitulo de Naruto arco final, como esta vi que este relato tiene futuro… decidí continuarlo.**

**Notas: Godlike Naruto vs Canon Naruto (Naruto basado en los videojuegos de la saga Ultimate Ninja Storm por que es la versión más jodedora de Naruto) **

**Probablemente vean algunos elementos de otros animes, libros y películas en el futuro… **

**Parejas: Godlike Naruto x Harem/Canon Naruto x OC**

**(N/A) Finalmente esta el segundo capitulo de este fic, a partir de aquí probablemente, cambie el Rating a Mature por lo que se viene más adelante.**

**Espero les guste :)**

* * *

—Hablando —Así es cuando un personaje habla.

—"Pensando" —Así es cuando un personaje piensa

—**Hablando —Así es cuando un Bijuu habla.**

—"**Pensando" —Así es cuando un Bijuu piensa.**

—_Hablando —Así es cuando un personaje habla en flashback o cuando Naruto conversa con Kurama interiormente._

—_**Hablando —Así es cuando un Bijuu habla en flashback **_

* * *

_Tema de entrada: Hohoemi no Bakudan (Tema de entrada de Yu Yu Hakusho)_

_Capitulo 2: Busqueda de respuestas  
_

—¡Eres Madara Uchiha! —Exclamó Naruto sobresaltado, luego cambio a una pose de defensa —¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso quieres a Kurama?—Pregunto Naruto desafiando a Madara.

—Silencio mocoso insolente—Dijo tranquilamente con cierto tono de molestia notoria en su voz —Te he ayudado… ¡Deberías tratarme con respeto porque o sino estarías muerto ahora mismo!—Naruto no hizo caso a lo ultimo, el rubio se había perdido mirando el lugar donde estaba, apenas había iluminación todo estaba en penumbra, detrás de donde Madara estaba sentado, yacía un enorme árbol con seres de piel blanca creciendo de sus ramas, algunos tenían la cabeza en forma similar a un remolino, otros tenían una cara normal con cabello alborotado y verde. Naruto recordó sobre el lugar donde Obito le había dicho que Madara lo encontró… debía ser este lugar.

—Sorprendente —Dijo Madara —No todos pelean contra un dios y viven para contarlo.—

—Pero ¿Por qué? —Pregunto confundido Naruto—. ¡¿Cómo es que estas resucitado por el Edo Tensei?! —Preguntó Naruto… toda la situación parecía estar patas para arriba, ¿Naruto es este mundo era el malo y Madara el bueno? Esta y muchas preguntas se formulaban en la cabeza del rubio pero de nuevo terminaban llegando a nada.

—Fui resucitado antes de tiempo, mi plan original era ser resucitado por un mocoso llamado Nagato Uzumaki con el Jutsu de resurrección… pero entonces —Dijo Madara, Naruto se empezó a mostrar interesado por lo que estaba pasando—. ¡Descubrí que un mocoso había asesinado al Jinchuriki del tres colas! Arruinando así mi plan para siempre… además para el plan debía estar resucitado completamente… ahora mismo solo soy un cadáver reanimado con recuerdos de su pasado intactos, además de con Chakra ilimitado… —

—Yagura esta… muerto —dijo Naruto sorprendido.

—¿Lo conocías? —Pregunto Madara con curiosidad.

—Si… el me ayudo a derrotarte bueno… al tu de mi dimensión —Dijo Naruto —Me sorprende que haya sido derrotado, cuando yo y el viejo Bee tuvimos que pelear contra los Jinchurikis cuando todavía estaban resucitados por el Edo Tensei el fue alguien muy difícil de vencer… me sorprende que lo haya vencido.

—Quiero saber… ¿Quién es ese Naruto y porque esta haciendo todo esto? —Pregunto Naruto.

—¿Qué me ves? ¿Cara de adivino o que? — Pregunto Madara con una expresión de molestia cómica. Naruto agacho la cabeza rodeado de un aura de color purpura de depresión.

Madara emitió un suspiro —Uff… veras… no se mucho sobre esto, pero hasta donde yo puedo teorizar —Dijo Madara, sembrando un ambiente de seriedad —…Creo que se ha de deber a que ese chico tubo un pasado similar al tuyo… de por cierto… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas mocoso?— pregunto Madara.

—Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, de veras —Dijo Naruto.

—¿Uzumaki?...— Dijo Madara con un tono algo sorprendido —Entonces tú perteneces al Clan de Mito… que raro, usualmente los Uzumaki son de cabello pelirrojo —Dijo Madara algo extrañado por el inusual rubio de Naruto.

—Si… ya me lo han dicho antes —Dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos—. Oye Madara, gracias por haberme salvado y todo… pero realmente tengo que irme, tengo que luchar contra ese Naruto… supongo que si uso el Modo Control de- —Naruto fue interrumpido por Madara.

—No lo derrotaras —Naruto se sorprendió ante esto —Si vas y peleas vas a terminar muerto, no estas lidiando contra un shinobi común y corriente… estás lidiando contra alguien que tiene las habilidades de un dios… además tiene a una Hyuga y a una mujer con dos Kekkei Genkai de su lado… necesitaras ayuda de alguien si es que quieres tener una oportunidad—Dijo Madara.

—¿Alguien? —Preguntó extrañado Naruto, no hubo respuesta por parte del Uchiha de cabello largo, el simplemente le lanzo un pergamino de color verde oscuro a Naruto.

—¿Eh? —Murmuro, abriendo el pergamino raro, resulto ser un mapa de las Naciones Shinobi, no había mucha diferencia con el del mundo del cual el venia—. ¿Qué quieres que haga con este mapa? —Preguntó Naruto.

—Ve a la Aldea de la hoja… es el único lugar en donde puedes obtener apoyo… ahí fue el lugar donde Naruto Uzumaki… bueno… llamémoslo Naruto Uchiha para diferenciarlos a ustedes dos… ahí fue el lugar en donde Naruto Uchiha se crío, quizás ahí encuentres la primera pista que necesitas para derrotarlo... ve al lugar de los Uchiha… en el salón principal del Santuario Nakano… debajo del tapete del séptimo tatami al fondo a la derecha está la sala secreta de reuniones del clan… ahí puede que encuentres la primera pista.

—Así que la Aldea ¿Hah? —Dijo Naruto mirando el pergamino —Ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde que no veía aquel lugar…—

—Uzumaki… creo que te has dado cuenta que en este mundo todo es diferente al lugar de donde tu provienes… no creo que les agrades mucho al ser el Jinchuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas.

Naruto solo dio un suspiro algo molesto, el dio una vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero de nuevo fue detenido por Madara —¡Espera! — Madara entonces le lanzo una especie de capa negra con capucha a la cara —Es peligroso ir por esa Aldea así ponte eso…—

Naruto miro a la capa algo confundido y luego se dirigió a Madara —¿Por qué es tan peligroso ir así? —Pregunto Naruto.

—Ya te lo he dicho, como eres el Jinchuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas, no serás bien recibido por ahí… si vas así lo más probable es que te maten a golpes… mejor quédate encubierto por un tiempo ¡Y no llames la atención! Me uniré a ti en un tiempo… hasta entonces no llames mucho la atención… y no hables con nadie de esta dimensión… ya pusiste en riesgo tu propia dimensión al hablar conmigo… ahora la salida este en —Ante de terminar Madara escucho un gran estruendo, al voltear… vio la pared destruida y Naruto alejándose corriendo… Naruto había hecho un cráter en la pared para poder irse de ahí.

—¡Gracias viejo Madara! —Grito Naruto alejándose.

—¡Hay pero que grosero! Ni siquiera espero a que le dijera donde esta la salida…—Dijo Madara con un nervio rojo en la nuca.

Naruto por su parte salió corriendo, se puso la capa por alrededor del cuello, dicha capa era de color negra con rojo oscuro en el interior y se subió la capucha cubriendo su cabeza para así evitar ser reconocido como un enemigo o algo así, este mundo estaba prácticamente patas para arriba y no sabía si confiar en nadie. No podría ni confiar en su propia aldea por ahora.

Naruto pensó mientras saltaba de rama en rama de los grandes arboles que cubrían la zona —"Hm… se que Madara me dijo que debería pedir la ayuda de Kabuto, pero en estos momentos necesitare ayuda de otros más… je… quisiera que Sasuke o Kakashi o Sakura… ¡Incluso ese idiota de Suigetsu me ayudara!"—

Naruto paro un momento y se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma — ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?! ¡Si pueden ayudarme!— haciendo varios sellos probó algo _—¡Jutsu de Invocación! —_La invocación fue Fukasaku… el sapo anciano confundido pregunto a Naruto —Naruto-chan… ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? Sabes bien que no puedes dejar la misión que te hemos dado —

—¡No, no, no! No es eso…— Dijo Naruto confundiendo al sapo —¿Recuerdas al chico el cual firmo el contrato hace un año para que pudiera venir a Myobokuzan hace un año?… —

—¡Oh! ¡Ese chico! ¿Cuál era su nombre?... ¿Saske?… ¿Sasuki? —

Naruto dio un suspiro algo molesto —Sasuke Uchiha —

—¡Oh si, Sasuke-chan! —Exclamo Fukasaku, luego se confundió nuevamente y le pregunto a Naruto —¿Qué hay con el? — Naruto solo dibujo una sonrisa astuta —Jejeje—

…

* * *

Paz y calma, se sembraba en un oscuro bosque, teñido de azul por la oscuridad de la noche… no había ningún ruido salvo los pequeños animales silvestres y insectos que rondaban por los arboles de los arboles, mientras que habían muchas personas las cuales estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus hogares… había un chico que no lo hacia.

De estatura que era aproximadamente metro con sesenta y ocho centímetros, piel clara, ojos negros, cabello negro con tinte azulado con dos mechones cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara con flequillos en la frente y puntiagudo en la parte trasera. Vestido con una camiseta mangas cortas gris con cuello alto con una cremallera abierta hasta el pecho con un símbolo similar a un abanico de color rojo y blanco, con una Hakama tubular azul colgando desde el estomago hasta las rodillas atada con un cinturón de tela purpura, debajo de este llevaba pantalones azul oscuro, zapatos al estilo Akatsuki.

El chico se encontraba enfrente de una fogata, mientras estaba sentado, mirando a la infinidad de las estrellas que habían en el firmamento, sin embargo alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Oye Sasuke, tierra a Sasuke —llamó una voz, Sasuke se sobresalto levemente y inclino la mirada a la persona que le había hablado, era alguien un joven de aproximadamente la misma edad de Sasuke. Al igual que el Uchiha el media un metro con sesenta y ocho centímetros, piel clara, ojos de color morado, cabello blanco con cierto tiente azul, de su boca sobresalía un colmillo en el lado izquierdo, vestía una capucha negra, rojo en el interior y pantalones negros.

Al lado de el, estaba otro hombre, uno de apariencia algo corpulenta, media dos metros con dos centímetros, con cabello alborotado de color naranja, y ojos del mismo color, vestía un manto de color morado y pantalones crema.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto —Te noto algo preocupado.

Sasuke inclino la cabeza

—Solo pensaba…—Dijo —las cosas han cambiado bastante en este ultimo año… me preguntaba… como estarán Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi.

—Hablando de eso… ¿Hablaste con Itachi después de que los dos derrotaron a Kabuto?— Preguntó Suigetsu.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

—No… no he oído más que rumores desde que el se fue… unos dicen que el comenzó a vagar por ahí, otros dicen que se ha vuelto un héroe de las sombras… el que yo más creo, es que junto a los Akatsuki que fueron resucitados por el Edo Tensei… formaron una nueva organización llamada Fumetsuki o Amanecer inmortal… —

—¿Y que hay de Naruto? ¿Hablaste con el desde que te fuiste? —Pregunto Jugo

Sasuke dio una pequeña sonrisa

—No… el dobe no hablo conmigo… la ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace un año poco después de la guerra… je… si hubiéramos sido un poco más fuertes… ellas no hubieran… —en eso una nube de humo apareció, asustando a Suigetsu:

—¡¿Qué cara-!?—Exclamo Suigetsu

Fukasaku quien estaba respirando algo agitado le dijo a Sasuke en voz levemente alta —¡Sasuke-chan! ¡Naruto te necesita ahora! — Sasuke parpadeo dos veces algo confundido con esto

* * *

… (De vuelta con Naruto)

Naruto se encontraba saltando por los arboles esperando llegar a la Aldea del sonido. El rubio saltaba y brincaba sobre varios arboles, al mismo tiempo que deseaba no encontrarse con su contra parte malvada de ese mundo ya que la lucha no sería equilibrada, el estaba aún con unas cuantas heridas y el otro Naruto tenia el Rinnegan, además de tres aliadas peligrosas.

Naruto finalmente logro salir del bosque, parando un momento enfrente del comienzo del bosque miro el mapa que le había dado Madara.

—Bien… ahora estoy en la Aldea Escondida entre la Hierba, tengo que seguir al norte, y luego hacia el este… creo que tardare como cuatro o cinco días en llegar a pie… si uso el Modo Control de Chakra, podre llegar en un lapso mucho menor… no… así llamare mucho la atención… creo que tendré que usar el Modo Sabio para correr más rápido.

Naruto entonces pudo entrar en dicho modo de una forma sencilla, desde que el y Kurama se habían aliado, entrar en Modo Sabio se había vuelto más sencillo.

Mientras Naruto andaba a paso rápido con el Modo Sabio, Kurama decidió tener un pequeña charla con Naruto:

—**Oye mocoso —**Dijo Kurama recostando su cabeza con sus brazos—. **¿Estas bien? Te noto algo preocupado**

—Si —Dijo Naruto —Solo estoy pensando…

—**¿Pensando en que?**

—Si ese Naruto… habrá pasado lo mismo que yo.

—**Pues claro que ha pasado lo mismo que tú… es por eso que el está haciendo esto…**

—Si…el dijo algo sobre «destruir la Aldea de la hoja»… apuesto a que nunca nadie… ha derramado unas lagrimas tiernas por el… si hubiera encontrado a una persona cálida y también cariñosa… no sería el terrible vengador que conocimos… sería tal y como yo lo soy… pero… ¿Cómo obtuvo el Rinnegan?

—**Para averiguar eso debemos ir al meollo del asunto Mocoso —**dijo Kurama—. **Quizás encontremos una pista en donde todo comenzó… La Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas…**

—Si, ya lose, ese es mi objetivo a fin de cuentas… según el mapa tenemos que pasar por el Bosque del Movimiento Silencioso y luego seguir adelante y llegaremos hasta ahí.

—**Oye…**

—Hm? —Murmuro Naruto.

—**Puedes contar con las transformaciones de Jinchuriki siempre que quieras mocoso.**

Naruto dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias Kurama.

—**No hay de que mocoso —**Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa

Naruto continuo con su marcha esperando llegar rápido a la Aldea Escondida entre las hojas y obtener alguna que otra pista acerca de cómo este Naruto había obtenido sus poderes, y en especial el Rinnegan.

Y así lo hizo, Naruto recorrió todo el camino desde la Aldea Escondida entre la Hierba, hasta el Bosque del Movimiento Silencioso, nada más fue dicho ni por Naruto ni Kurama durante el transcurso del recorrido. Nadie estaba detrás de Naruto, para su alivio por lo menos.

Tras un no muy largo recorrido, Naruto quedo quieto, y elevo la cabeza… ahí estaba el gran portón que era la entrada a la Aldea, había gente viniendo y saliendo del lugar.

Una leve sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro de Naruto al ver la Aldea de este mundo… no solo era idéntica a la Aldea de su mundo… sino que a diferencia de la otra, la cual estaba siendo reconstruida por la Invasión de Pain… esta estaba intacta como si dicha invasión nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Naruto entonces comenzó su caminata y se adentro en su aldea.

—**Bien mocoso… creo que deberías ir al lugar de los Uchiha en… oh no… ¡Ni lo piénsese Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Tenemos algo importante para hacer! ¡No hay tiempo para!... ¡Oye! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!** —Grito Kurama intentando llamar la atención de Naruto… pero no pudo.

—¡RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN! —Grito Naruto, comenzando a correr hacia un restaurante que era conocido para el.

—…**Eres un estúpido adicto al ramen —**Gruño Kurama golpeando su cara con su palma. Naruto no había cambiado en nada.

Naruto había comido varios tazones de ramen, para evitar ser reconocido como Naruto Uzumaki… se invento un pequeño nombre falso para no ser descubierto. Naruto estaba caminando tranquilamente aún con la capucha puesta, mediante un Jutsu de transformación, hizo desaparecer sus marcas en las mejillas y torno su cabello de color negro, así como sus ojos también a gris.

—**Idiota, de no ser por el Jutsu de Transformación hubieran sabido quien eres tú y pudimos habernos metido en un gran lío. **—Regaño Kurama.

—_Ah vamos Kurama, tenia hambre… y no tenia nada que comer._

—**Siempre serás el mismo… dime… ¿aún recuerdas lo que vinimos a hacer?…**

—_¡Si!... amh… eh… ¿Qué era lo que vinimos a hacer? —_preguntó de forma inocente Naruto, rascándose la nuca.

—**Si serás… ¡Debemos ir a donde vivían los Uchiha en la sala de reuniones! —**Grito Kurama de forma molesta.

—_¡Oh si, si por poco y se me olvido! —_Exclamó Naruto rascándose la nuca con su brazo izquierdo.

—**Solo vamos rápido antes de que se te olvide de nuevo… **

—_¡Si!_

—"**Haaaay… cuesta creer que este chico salvo al mundo de Madara y del Juubi".**

Naruto entonces continuo con su recorrido, como el era un chico bastante despistado… obviamente, se perdió un par de veces, pero finalmente llego a la zona alejada, donde alguna vez vivieron los Uchiha… antes de ser masacrados por Itachi… el tuvo la suerte de no encontrarse con ninguna de las contrapartes de este mundo de sus amigos o de gente de la cual el se pudiera lamentar el encontrarse.

—Este es el lugar donde…

—**Ajá… aquí es donde el tal Itachi Uchiha asesino a todo su clan.**

—¿Dónde estará el Santuario Nakano? —Naruto volvió a voltear a tantos lados como pudo, buscando el dicho Santuario, finalmente en frente vio unas escaleras, que conducían a un portón enorme con el símbolo Uchiha… detrás de el, estaba dicho Santuario.

—¿Es ese el Santuario Nakano? —Se preguntó a si mismo Naruto.

—**Al parecer aquí la invasión de Pain nunca ocurrió, todo esta tal y como debería estar…**

Naruto no dijo nada más, avanzo hasta el templo logrando entrar adentro del lugar, tras entrar en el se puso a buscar dicho séptimo tatami.

—¡Hay muchos tatamis aquí! ¿Dónde se supone que encuentre el que da al lugar en donde encontrare las pistas?

—**Si mal lo recuerdo… dijo debajo del tapete del séptimo tatami al fondo a la derecha. —**Dijo Kurama, Naruto entonces se puso a mirar y ahí fijo sus ojos en un tatami que estaba efectivamente en esa posición.

—¡Creo que es este! —Dijo Naruto, entonces toco el dicho Tatami dos veces, se oyó de forma hueca, dando a entender que había algo ahí abajo. Naruto entonces procedió a intentar quitar el tatami. No sirvió, estaba duro como si estuviera sellado ahí.

—¡Es inútil! Madara me envió aquí para nada, este maldito tatami simplemente no se puede quitar.

—**Sabes lo que dicen… si no puedes quitarlos… ¡Destrúyelos!**

Naruto creo un Rasengan del tamaño de una pelota, muy similar a los que hacia Minato, su padre el grito —¡Rasengan! —Impactando el Rasengan sobre el tatami, al principio este se negaba a ser destruido.

—**¡Entra en la versión uno! —**Exclamo Kurama.

—¡GROOOOOAH! —Bramo Naruto, su cabello se volvió más puntiagudo, sus uñas se volvieron garras, las marcas de sus mejillas se volvieron más espesas y largas, sus ojos se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada y sus dientes se volvieron colmillos. Además de que Naruto fue rodeado por una especie de protección en forma de Chakra rojo liquido con burbujas rojas en forma de zorro alrededor con nueve colas en forma burbujeante. Dicho poder fue el suficiente que destruyo el tatami por completo.

—Hey… hay escaleras… creo que conducen a un lugar secreto, quizás sea el lugar en donde Madara me conto que debíamos ir —Dijo Naruto algo sorprendido, comenzando a bajar lentamente por las escaleras que hacían un sonido de madera chillando por cada paso, sin embargo conforme más bajaba, más oscuro se ponía… hasta que en cierto punto, la visibilidad era de cero.

—¡Ah! —Gruño Naruto—. ¡No puedo ver!—

—**Usa el Modo Chakra, genio.**

Naruto entonces uso el Modo Chakra para poder ganar algo de visibilidad, Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos debido a un simple aplauso, su cuerpo se cubrió de un color dorado con sellos alrededor de color rojo oscuro, incluso la capa negra se torno de color dorado, con una línea roja oscura pasándole por en medio y en el centro de la espalda había un circulo en forma de remolino rojo, rodeado por una aura de fuego a su alrededor.

—Bien, funciono ahora continuare hasta llegar abajo para ver que me encuentro — dijo Naruto. Continuando su recorrido hacia abajo a paso lento, con forme más se acercaba notaba una débil luz anaranjada provenir de abajo en una habitación.

Naruto asomo la cabeza para ver mejor la habitación, estaba alumbrada por dos antorchas, en las paredes a ambos lados estaban los, en el centro de la pared había un letrero con varias inscripciones y abajo una tabla también con varias inscripciones.

Naruto se acerco a la tablilla pensando que quizás las pistas que el buscaba estaban ahí… efectivamente habían Kanjis ahí… pero estaban tirados en un desorden que los hacia básicamente imposibles de leer.

—No entiendo que dice aquí… —Naruto se comenzó a rascar la cabeza —¿Para que Madara me mando hasta aquí si no puedo entender ni una cosa de lo que dice esta condenada tablilla?

—**Creo que necesitamos a alguien con Sharingan y el Kekkei Genkai para leerlo.**

Naruto puso sus ojos en la tabla en la pared… ahí estaban escritos varios nombres:

Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha… ahí el siguiente nombre leído por Naruto lo dejo tan desconcertado que no podía ni creer lo que estaba leyendo… intento limpiar sus ojos si tenía alguna especie de suciedad ahí, volvió a mirar… no habia duda… nombre que esta ahí era:

…

Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha… hija de Madara Uchiha…

La cara de Naruto era de asombro y al mismo tiempo de desconcierto al mismo tiempo que sentía como las gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro… Kushina su madre… bueno… la madre del Naruto de este mundo ¿Una Uchiha? Sin embargo… analizándolo todo desde el principio tendría sentido… ese Naruto tenia Mangekyo Sharingan y Rinnegan, pero aún no se explicaba como podía tener el Rinnegan… otro pensamiento invadió su mente. ¡Los Uzumaki descendían de los Senju! Tendría sentido todo ahora… no podía ser una coincidencia… Sharingan, Rinnegan, Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha… las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a armarse lentamente… pero aún no se explicaba ¿Qué hacían esas chicas a lado del Naruto oscuro?...

Naruto abandono el lugar, ahora sin saber a donde dirigirse, la clave que el necesitaba era básicamente inentendible… solo había alguien en este mundo que podía ayudarlo… no podía ser Kakashi… necesitaba la ayuda de un hombre… de un Uchiha… requería la ayuda de su viejo amigo: Sasuke Uchiha.

…

En un lugar que se podría describir como un bosque, arboles y ramificaciones por doquier, se puede notar una silueta parada, apoyando un pie encima de un árbol, alguien con un libro raro de color verde con varios remolinos… un libro bingo, se ve que la silueta la esta sujetando con el dedo índice y pulgar leyendo algo. En dicho libro se ve una foto de un chico similar a Naruto… con la diferencia de que este Naruto tenia una mirada fría con el ceño fruncido, además de que las vestimentas que llevaba eran las de un chunnin debajo de una camiseta negra.

El libro decía:

* * *

**Nombre:** Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze Uchiha (O simplemente Naruto Uzumaki)

**Buscado por: **Desertar de la Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas, asesinato del Cuarto Mizukage, asesinato de más de tres mil civiles inocentes, asesinato de cuatro Jonin, veinte Chunin y cien Genin, intento de asesinato del Tercer Hokage.

**Biografía:** Jinchuriki del Zorro de las Nueve colas, odiado por su aldea, se sabe que Naruto Uzumaki comenzó a demostrar un odio profundo hacia su aldea, compañeros de equipo y incluso maestro, mientras más odio sentía por su aldea, le fue posible despertar el Sharingan. Tras despertarlo Naruto Uzumaki se marcho de la Aldea y no se supo más de el, se sabe que abandono la aldea junto con dos Kunoichis.

_**Información adicional**_

**Transformación de la naturaleza conocida: **Fuego, Viento, Rayo, Agua, Tierra.

**Armas: **Kunais y Shurikens.

**Jutsus más usados: **Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra.

**Habilidad especial: **Sharingan de nivel tres, poderes de Jinchuriki.

* * *

La persona cerro el libro… revelo ser una mujer, dicha mujer tenia un pelo largo que llegaba hasta la cintura de color negro con un tinte azulado, con flequillos en la frente y dos mechones a ambos lados de las mejillas, con ojos de color verde entrecerrado de forma seria y fría, vestía un catsuit de color morado que cubría desde su cuello hasta sus pies, sin embargo no cubría sus brazos, aunque llevaba guantes de color morado, el cuerpo de la mujer era uno voluptuoso con pechos copa E y era notorio por la ropa, como arma llevaba una katana.

—Así que… Uzumaki Naruto...—Dijo con una voz aguda y al mismo tiempo fría y tranquila —Sera interesante…

* * *

_**¡Naruto es objetivo de una misteriosa y hermosa ninja!¡¿Qué le ocurrirá a Naruto?! ¡¿Y que es el secreto que esconde la tablilla Uchiha?! ¡Manténganse atentos! **_

_**Próximamente: ¡Regresa un viejo amigo! Y… ¡¿Un viejo enemigo?!... ¡Y un secreto que tiene que ver con el mismo Rikudou Sennin!**_

* * *

_Tema de cierre: Heart of Sword (Tercer tema de cierre de Rurouni Kenshin)_

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 2, me gusto bastante escribir este capitulo… de por cierto, si quieren darse una idea de cómo es la kunoichi que aparece en el final… busquen el nombre "Asagi Igawa" ella es la protagonista de una Novela Visual llamada "Taimanin Asagi"… de hecho creo que sería la misma Asagi, pero en el universo de Naruto… ya se… debería ser crossover entonces… el problema… Taimanin Asagi no figura en la parte de Crossover así que seguirá siendo una historia de Naruto principalmente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado… me fue bastante difícil escribir este capitulo ya que no tenia muchas ideas… pero al final me gusto el resultado, si hay algo que creen que me haga falta para mejorar, díganmelo en una review o en mensaje privado… eso es todo por ahora, se despide Gokussjdensetsuno45.**


	3. El secreto de la tablilla

_**Notas del Autor:**_

**Aquí una idea que quería probar para mi fic, no se si les vaya a gustar, pero a mi me agrado la idea, verán usualmente suelo ver un extraño patrón en estas historias de Naruto desterrado… para ser específicos… el harem, puse las personajes femeninas de Naruto más usadas en este tipo de historia, y a pesar de mi ****desprecio**** por el NaruHina quise ponerlo. ¿Me siento mal por hacerlo? Nah que es el Naruto malvado el que tiene que lidiar con la acosadora y no nuestro ya acostumbrado rubio cabeza hueca XD Aquí también quise probar una idea que pienso introducir en mi otro fic, el equipo al cual yo llamo: Equipo Uzumaki: Conformado por Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Jugo, Suigetsu. **

**Harem del Naruto malvado****: Hinata (Road To Ninja), Anko, Mei, Tsunade, Mikoto (Si alguien tiene más sugerencias para el Harem del Naruto malvado que me las diga en una review o mensaje privado)**

**Pareja del Naruto protagonista****: Asagi Igawa (Taimanin Asagi)**

_**Sin bashing, Godlike Naruto vs Canon Naruto.**_

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_**Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi y a Pierrot Studios.**

**Oh y ¿Le gustaría que pusiera Soundtracks en este fic como lo hice con mi otro fic?**

* * *

_Tema de entrada: __Hohoemi no Bakudan (Tema de entrada de Yu Yu Hakusho)_

* * *

(Con Sasuke y Fukasaku)

El ambiente se lleno de un silencio incomodo, Fukasaku le había explicado que debía hacer Naruto y porque necesitaba a Sasuke y lo que ocurriría si el no ayudaba a Naruto en esta misión tan difícil, está misión era prácticamente de un rango incluso superior a S, Sasuke guardo silencio mientras pensaba en su decisión, mientras Jugo y Suigetsu observaban indiscretos la escena, Sasuke elevo la cabeza y dio su respuesta…

—Si —Dijo—. Voy a ayudar a Naruto en esto —Dijo Sasuke, Fukasaku no pudo evitar sonreír al oír esto, Sasuke sonrió mostrando levemente los dientes y se levanto, golpeando su palma con su puño dijo —¡Bien! —Dijo de manera alegre —¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo y es hora de ver al dobe de nuevo!

—¡De acuerdo! Pero antes hay alguien al cual debo ver… si es que vamos a hacer esto necesitaremos cierta ayuda —Dijo Sasuke, sembrando una pequeña confusión en Fukasaku—. ¿Alguien? ¿Quién? —Preguntó

Sasuke suspiro —Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no lo veía… a llegado la hora de que vuelva a ver… a mi hermano mayor…

* * *

_**Episodio 3: **__El secreto de la tablilla._

* * *

En las afueras de un bosque, en una pradera cubierta por una verde campiña, con varios arbustos en el lugar, además de una que otra flor, el día era en pocas palabras hermoso, no había casi ninguna nube en el cielo y se podía apreciar al enorme y brillante sol en lo más alto.

Sentado al borde de un risco está un hombre mirando en dirección hacia abajo, probablemente pensando, dicho hombre parecía estar en los veinte, su altura era de aproximadamente 1,75 metros, tenia la piel clara, tenia cabello azabache largo atado con una cola de caballo en el cuello, ojos gris oscuro, debajo de los ojos tenia dos marcadas ojeras, vestido con una túnica de color rojo granate de forro beis con capucha que llegaba hasta las rodillas cerrada por un cierre, pantalones azul oscuro, sandalias y medias tradicionales de Akatsuki (N/A: Básicamente la vestimenta que lleva cuando esta resucitado con el Edo Tensei).

—Alguien viene —Dijo otra voz, se trataba de otro hombre, esta vez de piel inusualmente empalidecida con el cabello liso escarlata que llegaba hasta el cuello y cubría el ojo derecho, su ojos tenían un rasgo notorio… el Rinnegan, sus vestimentas era idénticas a las de Itachi, salvo que el no llevaba sandalias ni medias, estaba descalzo.

—Si —Dijo el hombre de cabello azabache—. Es mi hermano pequeño.

Sasuke aterrizo en frente del pelirrojo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y detrás del pelinegro que seguía sin voltearse, Sasuke con una sonrisa dijo—. Paso mucho tiempo ¿No crees Itachi?

—Hmph —Carcajeó el hombre conocido como Itachi—. Si… supongo, un año… eso es tiempo suficiente para que alguien olvide a muchos que amaba y conocía… muchas cosas debieron haber cambiado.

—Si —Dijo Sasuke, rotando levemente su cabeza hacia el pelirrojo—. ¿Quién es el de cabello rojo?

—Mi nombre es Nagato—Se presento el hombre conocido ahora como Nagato —,tu debes de ser Sasuke Uchiha, si… mi hermano menor me hablo mucho sobre ti.

—¿Hermano menor? —Preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

—Creo que tu lo conoces como: Naruto Uzumaki —Dijo Nagato, Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esto —¡¿Hermano menor?! ¡Tu eres el hermano mayor de Naruto! ¡Pero pensé que no tenía hermano!

—Bueno… no soy hermano de sangre de Naruto, pero nos consideramos hermanos porque ambos aprendimos del mismo maestro y porque ambos somos del Clan Uzumaki —Explico Nagato, saciando las dudas de Sasuke.

—Oye Sasuke —Llamó la atención del Uchiha menor Itachi —¿Qué haces aquí? Si volviste a contactarme después de un año, no creo que sea solo para un feliz reencuentro… ¿sucede algo?

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza—. Si, tiene que ver con Naruto, Fukasaku me conto que Naruto fue a otra dimensión para poder derrotar a un ser malvado que amenazaba con destruir nuestro hogar y el lugar de esa dimensión.

—Suena bastante grave ¿Y Naruto? —Curioseó Itachi.

Sasuke dio una negativa con la cabeza —No lo se… después de que Fukasaku hablo con el, el ya no supo más de Naruto… sea lo que sea… debemos ayudarlo.

—Si, pero, para poder hacerlo necesitamos un contrato con los sapos para poder usar el portal o lo que sea que Naruto uso para ir hasta ahí, estoy bastante seguro que está en Myobokuzan

—Tranquilos, tengo un contrato con los sapos gracias a Naruto —Dijo Sasuke, luego hizo aparecer un pergamino en una nube de humo—. Simplemente tienen que hacer el contrato de sangre y ya.

—Hmph —Carcajeo Itachi—. Eres listo Sasuke —Itachi y Nagato se acercaron, como Sasuke abrió el pergamino, ahí Itachi y Nagato tras morder sus dedos pulgares provocando que sangren ligeramente, con dicha sangre pusieron sus firmas "Uchiha Itachi" y "Uzumaki Nagato" tras manchar cada uno de los dedos restantes lo presionaron debajo de los nombres.

—Bien —Los tres entonces hicieron el sello carnero y exclamaron _—_**¡Arte ninja: Jutsu de Invocación invertido! —**Los tres shinobis desaparecieron en una nube de humo, para luego aparecer en Myobokuzan, justo donde Fukasaku los esperaba.

—¡Sasuke-chan! —Exclamó Fukasaku—. Entonces son ellos a los que te referías.

—Si, si vamos a ayudar a Naruto necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible, de por cierto ¿Jugo y Suigetsu no causaron muchos problemas por aquí?

—No, son buenos chicos.

—Sasuke ¿Qué tiene planeado ahora? —Preguntó Suigetsu acercándose al grupo junto a Jugo.

—Vamos a ir a ayudar a Naruto antes de que algo salga mal. — Sasuke volteo su cabeza hacia el sapo—.Fukasaku ¿Dónde debemos ir para ayudar a Naruto? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Por aquí síganme —Fukasaku guio al grupo, hasta el mismo lugar en donde Naruto fue, la misma habitación con el mismo espejo raro, Sasuke y Nagato lo miraron fijamente, no parecían nada sorprendidos, por el contrario estaban bastante desconcertados ¿Ese espejo viejo había permitido a Naruto viajar a otro mundo? Sonaba como una tontería, pero quien sabe…

—¿Ese espejo viejo realmente es un portal? —Opino Suigetsu con una ceja encumbrada.

—Así es —Alego Fukasaku—. Este espejo que están presenciando fue creado por el mismo Sabio de los Seis Caminos, permite conectar nuestro mundo con una realidad alterna, ahí es donde Naruto está… tengan mucho cuidado chicos —Dijo seriamente—. Quien sabe que cosas podrían encontrarse ahí, como ya he dicho es una realidad alterna… hay cosas diferentes ahí.

—Tendremos cuidado señor Fukasaku —Dijo Nagato. Dicho esto, nada más fue dicho por el grupo y Fukasaku, los cinco hombres pasaron por el espejo a paso lento, traspasándolo como si fuera agua con un resplandor blanco cegador.

* * *

(Realidad alterna)

El grupo aterrizo en un bosque, podríamos decir que fue en el mismo lugar en el cual Naruto había aterrizado al llegar, mientras Sasuke trataba de identificar el lugar en donde estaban, Nagato noto algo.

—¡Hey chicos miren! —Exclamó Nagato—. En una bolsa porta-armas —Sasuke levanto la bolsa, hurgando en ella encontró una foto, ahí aparecían tres personas, la primera era Naruto quien estaba con los brazos cruzados sonriendo muy amplia, la de la derecha era Sasuke con una sonrisa pequeña, la de enfrente tenía un cabello rosado, y una gran frente.

—Esta es la foto que nos sacamos al final de la guerra ¡Esta es la bolsa porta-armas de Naruto!—Exclamó Sasuke—. ¡Fue atacado! —El grupo comenzó a mirar por el alrededor de los tupidos arboles que los rodeaban.

—¿Pero quien lo hizo? —Se preguntó a si mismo Nagato.

—¡Sasuke, Nagato, Jugo, Suigetsu! ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Quien sabe si aún hay oponentes por aquí! ¡Debemos comenzar a movernos! ¡Vamos! —Dicho esto el grupo se comenzó a movilizar, saltaron como ráfagas hacia las ramas de los arboles, saltando de rama en rama. No dijeron nada durante el largo trayecto, solo siguieron movilizándose para ver si encontraban a Naruto… y lo encontraron… encontraron a Naruto, pero no el Naruto que ellos conocían.

—¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú? —Pregunto Suigetsu mientras se acercaba hacia Naruto y sus chicas—. ¿Oye que le paso a tu chaqueta naranja, a tus pantalones, tu cabello y de hecho todo tu? ¿Y porque estás rodeado de tantas chicas?

Sin embargo, Nagato se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal además de la apariencia de este Naruto, sin esperar ni un segundo más le advirtió a Suigetsu de lo que lo perturbaba—. ¡Suigetsu! ¡El no es el Naruto que conocemos!

—Hmm… ustedes deben ser los amigos de ese Naruto al cual derrote —Dijo de manera tranquila y al mismo tiempo fría. El grupo se puso en pose de defensa listos para pelear contra este Naruto.

—¡Derroto a Naruto! —Exclamó Nagato.

De entre las chicas… Sasuke y Itachi reconocieron a una… ellos no podían creer quien era la que estaba ahí a lado de el Naruto oscuro… una mujer bastante bella de cabello negro, con los flequillos a ambos lados de la frente y ojos negros, vestida con un atuendo de Anbu…

—¿¡MAMÁ!? —Exclamó Sasuke con una cara de espanto intentando acercarse, pero Itachi lo detuvo —¡No Sasuke! Se lo mucho que quieres volver a ver a mamá ¡Pero ella no es nuestra madre!... no lo es…

—¡Mikoto Uchiha! —Llamó la atención Itachi de la mujer, el no consideraba a está Mikoto su madre —¿Por qué estás aquí con ese Naruto? Hasta donde yo se… debiste morir en la masacre Uchiha… causada por mi reflejo de este mundo.

—Je… Itachi, siempre eres inteligente, yo sobreviví ya que yo fui tu mano derecha en esta masacre —Dijo con una sonrisa literalmente cruel, Itachi abrió sus ojos impresionado. Ella se abrazo de Naruto—. Hace poco me encontré con Naruto-Kun y me conto sobre su objetivo de destruir la Aldea… y debo decir… que me fascino la idea.

—"Esta loca" —Pensó con varias gotas de sudor recorriéndole la cara Itachi.

—¿Huh? ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Miren quien esta aquí! ¡Mira Mikoto! ¡Tu hijo bastardo! —Exclamó de forma socarrona —¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Qué haces aquí emo vengador? Sigues buscando vengarte de Itachi, la verdad… es que sinceramente, me da vergüenza saber que Itachi dejo vivir a una vergüenza de Uchiha como tu, eres igual que tu padre… un maldito loco en busca de poder.

Esas palabras, esas palabra fueron suficientes para desatar la furia del tranquilo Sasuke, hablar de los Uchiha era algo así como un tabú para Sasuke incluso si se trataba de otro Uchiha el que hablara mal—. Deberías cuidar más tus palabras antes de abrir tu maldita boca… —Dijo Sasuke con cólera en su voz. Sasuke no espero ni un minuto más y ni un minuto menos, corriendo a una gran velocidad, agarrando el empuñadura de su espada, la empuño causando un sonido estridente debido al contacto de la espada y la funda.

Colisionando su espada con la Kunai del otro Naruto comenzó un combate, Sasuke estaba casi cegado por la rabia, no pensaba racionalmente lo que hacia, quería derribar al Naruto que tenía enfrente y matarlo lentamente por lo dicho.

—¡Insultaste a mi padre maldito! —Grito acercando más su espada a la cara del Naruto oscuro—. ¡Oh! ¡¿Vas a llorar?! —Dicho esto le dio una patada al barbilla a Sasuke, Sasuke retrocedió levemente por el golpe, y luego se sobo la barbilla.

—¡Sasuke!— Grito Itachi—. ¡No seas impulsivo! —Esto fue inútil, Sasuke no hizo caso alguno, siguió intentando luchar contra el Naruto malvado, dándole varios golpes y patadas, sin resultado alguno, entonces Sasuke se vio obligado a hacerlo, Sasuke activo su Mangekyo Sharingan, sus ojos cambiaron a una estrella de seis puntas negras en el interior de otro de color rojo.

—"Mangekyo Sharingan, ya veo, este no es el Sasuke que conozco" —Pensó el Naruto malvado. Sasuke seguía atacando, ahora con el Mangekyo Sharingan, debido a este doujustu los movimientos de Sasuke eran más precisos. El Naruto con el que se enfrentaba Sasuke entonces activo su Mangekyo Sharingan, se podría decir que era algo similar a un símbolo de toxico.

—"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Mangekyo Sharingan?!"—Pensó Sasuke sorprendido. Mientras Naruto podía predecir sus movimientos ahora con el Mangekyo Sharingan.

—¡Sasuke retrocede! —Exclamó Itachi, poniéndose enfrente de su hermano menor, ahí Itachi encendió su Mangekyo Sharingan, tres aspas combinadas dobladas—. **¡Amaterasu! —**Grito el Uchiha, su ojo derecho comenzó a sangrar, como unas enormes llamas negras salieron del ojo en dirección hacia Naruto quien salto para evitar las llamas.

—"Esas son las llamas negras del Amaterasu, entonces este es el poder de Itachi Uchiha… el cual fue capaz de masacrar a todo el Clan Uchiha el solo" —Pensó mientras estaba en lo más alto, finalmente aterrizo en el suelo.

—Naruto-Kun —Dijo Hinata llamando la atención de Naruto—. ¿Qué tal si nosotras nos encargamos de estos hombres? —Pregunto con una maliciosa sonrisa, como ella se acerco junto con el grupo de chicas hacia el grupo.

—Hinata, tu nunca me agradaste a fin de cuentas… así que no tendré ningún tipo de piedad —Dijo Sasuke preparando su espada para un segundo ataque, esta vez contra las Kunoichis que iba a enfrentar, lo que consideraba irónico el Uchiha, era pelear contra Mei por segunda vez desde… bueno, un cierto accidente que lo llevo a ser el más buscado del mundo Shinobi por un tiempo…

* * *

(Con el Naruto protagonista)

Naruto había salido de la aldea de la hoja de ese mundo, ahora mismo se encontraba comiendo dos bolas de arroz que al parecer, había guardado en su mochila y que por suerte no se había quemado por el accidente con el Naruto malvado. Naruto se encontraba masticando con el ceño fruncido.

—**Naruto ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo intranquilo —**Hablo Kurama desde el interior de Naruto, Naruto entonces apareció en el interior de su mente, encima de la cabeza de Kurama.

—_No pasa nada, es que me molesta…_

—**Ya lo se, estamos desde cero de nuevo.**

—_Nuestra única pista es ilegible para los dos, necesitamos a Sasuke aquí, o a Itachi… ¡Ah demonios!¡¿Dónde rayos esta el teme?! ¡Ya debería estar aquí!_

—**¡Cálmate mocoso! Estoy seguro que vendrá en cualquier momento.**

—_Muy bien…— Dijo con reproche en su voz —oye Kurama._

—**¿Qué ocurre mocoso?**

—_Me preguntaba… ¿Cómo te llevabas con las otras Bestias con Cola antes?_

—**¿Qué como me llevaba con mis hermanos? Pues bien, tenia algunos problemas con el Shukaku y con Matatabi, pero con el resto todo bien.**

—_¿Mal? ¿A que te refieres con mal?_

—**Bueno, yo solía pelearme mucho con Shukaku, y con Matatabi pues… je, yo y Son solíamos gastarles bromas a las chicas, nuestros blancos eran siempre Matatabi y Naomi.**

—_¡Espera! ¿Naomi? ¿Quién es Naomi?_

—**¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca te conté sobre Naomi? —**Pregunto Kurama a Naruto, Naruto contesto girando su cabeza en forma de negación.

—**Hay… bueno, supongo que tengo que comenzar desde el principio… cuando el Sabio dividió el poder del Juubi en nosotros, creando a las nueve Bestias con cola, también creo a una bestia más…**

—_¿Una… bestia más?—_Musito Naruto algo sorprendido

—**Así es, una bestia más, no de diez colas, si no de nueve colas tal y como yo, además de ser un… bueno una Kitsune también, a diferencia de mi, ella tenia un pelaje levemente más oscuro y rojizo, ella al principio era alguien agradable, incluso se reía de las bromas que le gastábamos… pero… tras un tiempo ella se comenzó a tener un extraño periodo de "rebeldía" por así decirlo, ella comenzó a odiar lo que el viejo quería acerca de la paz… el Sabio dándose cuenta del peligro que representaría Naomi en un futuro… el creo el espejo en donde tu entraste, ahí mando a Naomi teniendo la esperanza de que así no dañaría nadie más…**

—_Eso quiere decir que…_

—**Exacto… el zorro de nueve colas al que se refería Madara, aquel que todos los aldeanos temían… es Naomi.**

—_¿Y que es lo que vamos a hacer Kurama?_

—**Tranquilo, aún tiene el Modo Control de Chakra, el Modo Sabio y el Modo Bestia con Cola… no creo que el Naruto de este mundo pueda usar ninguno de esos poderes, aún tienes un chance de ganar, pero por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en buscar a Sasuke… si mis cálculos son correctos ellos debieron caer en el mismo lugar que tú… aún tenemos el mapa, así que podemos ir a buscarlos.**

—_Si… —_Naruto, a este punto ya había terminado ambas bolas de arroz, tras quitarse los restos de las manos, comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol para buscar a los demás—_. Solo espero que estén bien…_

—**Estamos hablando de Uchihas, esos bastardos aguantan de todo, y creo que tu lo sabes mejor que nadie.**

Naruto dio una sonrisa—._ Tienes razón —_Nada más dicho, el rubio continuo su recorrido por las ramas de los arboles.

* * *

(Con Sasuke y el resto)

Los chicos estaban prácticamente agotados, obviamente pudieron con las chicas con mucha facilidad, ellas se encontraban respirando agitadamente pero aún consientes, Nagato gracias al Rinnegan había vencido a Hinata, Sasuke había podido vencer a Anko y Mei con el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, Itachi había vencido a Mikoto junto con Jugo y Suigetsu, por otro lado.

—Vaya, son más fuertes de lo que yo me imaginaba —Dijo de forma tranquila, mientras otros clones tomaban en sus brazos a las vencidas mujeres, Naruto tomo a Hinata, y luego miro directamente a Sasuke—. Ya verán ustedes… cuando ejecute mi plan ustedes serán los primeros en morir y ese otro también Naruto… guárdate mis palabras. —Sasuke no dijo nada, así como el resto, Suigetsu le saco el dedo medio. El otro Naruto se fue junto con los clones cargando a esas chicas.

—Fue difícil… esa Hinata si que sabía pelear… no es como la otra a la cual vencí con un solo golpe del Shinra Tensei. —Dijo Nagato sentándose en la rama más cercana, dando un suspiro de agotamiento. Nagato entonces se dio cuenta de otra presencia, una poderosa, pero al mismo tiempo amigable y cálida, Nagato conocía bien ese Chakra, solo había un ninja cabeza hueca rubio que podría tener ese Chakra, entonces Naruto aterrizo enfrente de sus amigos —¡Hey Sasuke, Itachi, Nagato, Jugo, Suigetsu!

—¡Naruto! —Dijo Sasuke—. ¿En donde estabas dobe? Te estuvimos buscando.

—Es una larga historia, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para hablar… ¡Chicos! ¡Necesito su ayuda lo más rápido posible! ¡En especia de ustedes dos! ¡Sasuke, Itachi! —Los dos Uchihas parpadearon un par de veces extrañados.

* * *

(Dos horas de viaje después, en la Aldea Escondida de la hoja, barrio Uchiha)

Tras un largo tiempo de viaje, Naruto no les había dicho nada a nadie durante el trayecto solo siguieron, tras un tiempo finalmente lograron entrar el la Aldea, Itachi se puso la gorra de la capucha cubriendo su rostro para evitar ser reconocido, lo mismo hizo Naruto transformándose, con el tiempo el grupo finalmente llego al barrio de los Uchiha y al Santuario Nakano, cuando bajaron por las escaleras, fueron directamente hacia la tablilla que Naruto no pudo leer… Sasuke y Itachi tenían activados sus Sharingan de tres aspas leyendo lo que decía la tablilla, escrita por el mismo Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

"_Aquel que haya heredado las esperanzas y sueños míos, será aquel que pueda finalmente despertar mi poder secreto, un poder que va más haya del Rinnegan, un poder que le permitirá traer la paz al mundo que tanto añore, aquel que tenga las mismas esperanza y creencias que yo tenia acerca del mundo, aquel que sea el compañero de mi más querido y pequeño amigo, Kurama, aquel que cumpla con los requisitos, podrá despertar este poder, la clave es: La luz y la oscuridad trabajando juntas en armonía."_

—¿"La luz y la oscuridad trabajando juntas en armonía"?¿Qué significara eso? —Se preguntó a si mismo Itachi. Poniendo sus manos debajo del mentón dándole una pose pensativa.

—¡Oye Naruto! ¡¿Kurama está completo?! ¡Ya sabes! ¡¿Las partes yin y yang?! —Preguntó Itachi con curiosidad.

—¿Eh? No… el simplemente es la parte Yang… ¡Eso es! —Grito Naruto —¡Mi padre! ¡El puede tener el Chakra Yin de Kurama! —Exclamó Naruto, finalmente podrían tener la clave para derrotar al Naruto malvado.

—Pero que habrá pasado con la mitad Yin de Kurama, si Minato está muerto… eso significa que la mitad Yin de Kurama también lo está… a menos que encontremos la forma de resucitar a Minato… no tenemos la parte Yin… —Dijo Nagato, el grupo entonces comenzó a desanimarse, pero en ese momento… una idea le vino a la cabeza a Sasuke.

—Esperen… ¡Ya se! ¡Se de alguien que puede ayudarnos! —Dijo, rápidamente todos se voltearon hacia Sasuke esperando la sugerencia del Uchiha, Sasuke entonces con una sonrisa dijo su sugerencia:

—Necesitamos a… Yakushi Kabuto.

* * *

(A las afuera de la Aldea de la hoja)

Entre los bosques que rodeaban a la Aldea, una silueta que se movía calmadamente, se asomo por los arboles, una silueta femenina, se trataba de la misma Kunoichi que estaba en busca de Naruto Uzumaki… esperando justo entre los bosques. Al mismo tiempo que el Equipo comenzaba a salir en busca de Kabuto Yakushi.

—Uzumaki Naruto… veamos que tan fuerte eres… —Dijo Asagi mirando desde la rama de los arboles como Naruto y el grupo se acercaban.

* * *

_**Asagi y Naruto están por cruzarse, esperen el próximo capitulo para saber que pasara.**_

_**Próximamente: Asagi vs el Equipo Uzumaki, y El oscuro pasado del Naruto Oscuro finalmente revelado.**_

**Aquí esta el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado, y de nuevo, si notan algo malo del fic, solo díganmelo y voy a intentar mejorarlo… muchas gracias de parte de Gokussjlegendario45.**


End file.
